


Lay With Me

by Delirious21



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Lost War OP, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spacey Optimus, after work snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: Some days, Optimus forgets things, and he berates himself for every mistake he's ever made when he realizes it. Were his keys worth all that? Probably not, but the war was over, what else would he overthink? Thankfully, his conjunx is home to keep him sane.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/ Gender Neutral bot
Kudos: 4





	Lay With Me

Optimus Prime, former matrix bearer, had forgotten his keys in Iacon Tower. Again. For a moment, he simply stood before the door to his apartment and stared at the number engraved in the surface. Some nights he came home from the delegations and debates, mind swamped by political jargon, and he could barely focus on the number. 

The door unlocked and an unfamiliar face poked around it. The femme looked Optimus up and down and, for a second, he thought he was at the wrong apartment. But when she let the door fall open the rest of the way, his optics latched onto his conjunx endura asleep on the couch. 

The stranger --or maybe she was one of his partner’s friends— let him inside. Motioning to the bot on the couch, she whispered, “They wanted to stay up and wait.” 

When she left, Optimus shuffled over to the couch and knelt by his sparkmate’s side.  They smelled sweet, like refined energon and that scented wax he’d bought for them a while back. He brushed his thumb over their cheek. He loved to watch them sleep, but it seemed like they were only together in bed anymore, what with his long days and their early shifts at the record hall. Optimus stood and turned off the lights only to return to a listless pair of optics and a barely conscious mate. 

They reached out for Optimus and pulled him close, practically forcing him to join them. He didn’t complain though; he was all too happy and exhausted to do anything but wiggle in and fill the empty space between them and the cushions. His bonded rolled over so they were face to face, and the two of them kissed slow and sloppy as all of their worries and burdens vanished. 

“ ‘M sorry I was late again,” Optimus murmured when they parted. As he spoke, his lips brushed against theirs. They tasted just as sweet as they smelled. 

They blinked, gorgeous green optics flickering, reflecting their suppressed pain. “Your work is important,” they said. “But. . . what about me?”

Optimus nuzzled his helm into their neck and held them tight. He could feel their spark pulsing through their armor, and it warmed him. “You are more important to me than anything in this world or the next.”

“I know,” they whispered. “Someone’s got to set Starscream straight.”

“Please,” Optimus groaned, “I want to be here, with you, in mind and body.” He peppered them with adoring kisses.

They chuckled and rubbed circles over his taught spine. “Relax, and rest. I’ll be here in the morning, sweetspark.”


End file.
